


A drop in the ocean.

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: Basado en la canción "A drop un the ocean" de Ron Pope, algunos pensamientos de Raoul sobre la relación con Agoney.





	A drop in the ocean.

**_A drop in the ocean_ ** ****_  
_ **_A change in the weather_ ** ****_  
_ **_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

Esa primera noche fuera despertó agitado por el sueño que había tenido. Ellos. _Juntos_.

Y a pesar de estar en su gran cama y solo por primera vez en meses nunca había extrañado tanto la pequeña litera como en ese momento.  
  
**_I don't wanna waste the weekend_ ** ****_  
_ **_If you don't love me pretend_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_A few more hours then it's time to go_**

 

_—Quedate...quedate un rato ¿no?_

Nunca se había atrevido a pedirle eso a alguien...pero esto era una actuación ¿cierto? Todos pensaban que estaba actuando, y sin embargo la vergüenza a que se notara que estaba pidiendo eso de verdad era real.

Por favor, que él vea que es real.  
Por favor, POR FAVOR, QUE PARA ÉL TAMBIÉN SEA REAL.

  
**_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's too late to cry_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Too broken to move on_**

 

La forma en que lo destrozaba la sola idea de volver a entrar dos días después lo hacía llorar. Apenas si había podido dar un vistazo al “mundo real” que lo hacía querer desaparecer...o volver a sus brazos, allí donde se sentía protegido.

Por eso volvería a entrar con una sonrisa, para volver a estar unos segundos de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Ya vería como luego seguir adelante.  
  
**_And still I can't let you be_ ** ****_  
_ **_Most nights I hardly sleep_ ** **_  
_ ** ****__**Don't take what you don't need from me**.

 

_—¿ Ragoney es real?_

Ragoney.

Ragoney.

Ragoney.

Es todo lo que le repetían, todo sobre lo que le preguntaban.

Era todo lo que no le dejaba dormir de noche. _“Agoney y yo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.”_ Y cuando dio _enter_ , no pudo evitar el dolor que sintió en el pecho pero sin dudarlo fue a buscar su libreta. Si iba a dolerle tanto, al menos iba a convertirlo en arte.

Aunque no se lo preguntaran, nadie podría quitarle su arte.  
  
**_It's just a drop in the ocean_ ** ****_  
_ **_A change in the weather_ ** ****_  
_ **_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

_—¿Estás bien?_

Fue todo lo que necesitó preguntar para que la barrera se quebrara. Había intentado ser fuerte por él, porque no podía evitar notar que el canario también lo extrañaba.

_“Por favor, por favor que fuera real para él también.”_ Suplicaba mientras se aferraba a sus brazos.

_— Te quiero_

Suspiró de nuevo entre sus brazos,arriesgándose a decir esas palabras, aferrándose a ese _“te quiero mucho”_ confiando en conocerlo algo y saber que no le diría eso a cualquiera, confiando en que esos brazos son su cielo.   
  
**_Misplaced trust in old friends_ ** ****_  
_ **_Never counting regrets_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_By the grace of God I do not rest at all._**

 

_— ¿Seguro que no era solo actuación? No lo sé, yo no estuve ahí pero no lo sé, tío, no lo sé..._

 

Las tres am y esas palabras seguían en su cabeza. Rodó en la cama y abrazando la almohada, suspira.

_— Es real_. -Susurra bajito a la oscuridad.

Aunque su realidad le dijera que no era real, aunque lo abstracto del internet quisiera forzarlo a que fuera real.

_— Por favor, que sea real para los dos_. -Vuelve a pedirle a la nada antes de caer profundamente dormido.

****_  
_ **_And still I can't let you be_ ** ****_  
_ **_Most nights I hardly sleep_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

Media España se habían recorrido con la rubia para abrazarlo entre risas y lágrimas por el reencuentro, para que no estuviera solo.

Lo había extrañado _tanto_.

Y aún así casi le habían prohibido que mirara el teléfono...no sabía si estaba listo para que descubriera todo lo que les esperaba fuera. Quería que siguiera sin ser tan real por unas horas, por esa noche mientras el moreno dormía con una sonrisa, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

Porque si esto no era lo suficientemente real y terminaba rompiéndole el corazón…

Basta, tenía que ser real se repitió con su usual cabezonería antes de intentar dormir unas horas.

****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_It's just a drop in the ocean_ ** ****_  
_ **_A change in the weather_ ** ****_  
_ **_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ ** ****_  
_ **_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my..._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_ ** ****_  
_ **_No, no_ ** ****_  
_ **_Heaven doesn't seem far away_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_ ** ****_  
_ **_No, no_ ** ****_  
_ **_Heaven doesn't seem far away_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Oh, oh_**

_— No les hagas caso, cansino._

Siempre le haría gracia el acento del canario, pero esta vez no podía reírse de eso, no cuando tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Que los medios, que el internet, que su carrera, que los conciertos, que el apoyo de Teté, el de Nerea, que las fans, que las teorías, que estaba en su casa, que lo tenía solo para él en las noches, que no note cuanto, cuanto le gusta, qu-

Sus labios.

La mejor forma de cortarle cualquier proceso mental segun había descubierto Agoney, era besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

— _Que revienten_. -Susurra en la oscuridad, cuando las luces de las pantallas de sus móviles se apagan y sus labios siguen sobre los de él. - _Dejalos que revienten_.

Y Raoul no puede responder, porque su mente está en blanco, pero de seguro que Agoney tiene razón, aunque nunca se lo admita, pero eso que importa si mientras sus manos se aferran a sus hombros lo demás deja de tener sentido.

****_  
_ **_It's just a drop in the ocean_ ** ****_  
_ **_A change in the weather_ ** ****_  
_ **_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ ** ****_  
_ **_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Oh, you are my heaven_**

**_  
_ ** _— Por el amor._

Ay, Señor, esa palabra no debería trastornarlo tanto, sabe que está rojo, y traga saliva, totalmente nervioso.

_— Por la libertad_. -Pronuncia con voz clara, levantando la barbilla, orgulloso porque jamás se ha sentido tan libre como cuando está cantando con él.

_— Y por la visibilidad._

Se miran, y está tan tan jodido con esos ojos.

_Que revienten._ Piensa mientras lo besa y el resto del mundo deja de importar.

_Esto es real._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic Ragoney y me encantaría que me dieran su opinión, también acepto sugerencias para algún one-shoot más.  
> Abrazo!


End file.
